1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a permanent magnet type rotating electric machine with a field use permanent magnet rotor and, in particular, relates to a permanent magnet type rotating electric machine mounted for such as a compressor in an air conditioner.
2. Conventional Art
Conventionally, permanent magnets having a variety of configurations were used for this sort of permanent magnet type rotating electric machine. For example, JP-A-6-339241 (1994) discloses a permanent magnet type rotating electric machine which includes a stator to which concentratedly wound armature windings are applied so as to surround a plurality of teeth formed in a stator core and a rotor accommodating permanent magnets in a plurality of permanent magnet insertion holes formed in a rotor core and of which output is improved by making use of its reluctance toque.
The above conventional art intends to improve output torque of the rotating electric machine, however, when reducing into an actual practice of such rotating electric machine, a problem of noises of such rotating electric machine can not be forgotten. Namely, since the concentrated windings increase ripple torques in comparison with conventional distributed windings and which frequently causes problem of noises.